James
James is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker in Papa's Cupcakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Handyman Loves: Sausage Hates: Cats James is a handyman for hire who can handle everything from plumbing problems to roof repair. He is kept very busy by Papa Louie, who calls James whenever something needs repair in one of Papa’s many restaurants and properties. Sometimes, his job can be quite hazardous. Once, James was kidnapped by Sarge while unclogging a sink in Wally’s apartment. Appearance James has brown hair and a bulky build. He wears a white shirt underneath blue working jacket rolled to the forearms. The overshirt has dark stitches, white buttons going down, and has a name tag. He also wears blue pants held by a gray buckled belt, and a pair of black shoes. Clean-Up James' bulky build is slightly buffed, his hair is more detailed, and the button linings on his jacket were removed. His work shirt has a clear nametag. His belt is remodeled as well as his pants. Styles Style B James wears a brown work overshirt with magenta-ish pink stripes and a cupcake pinned on the left side of it. He wears a white shirt with rainbow sprinkles printed on it, and black pants with the signature Cupcakeria belt. He also wears black and white shoes with rainbow sprinkle patterns on the front, brown soles and laces. Cupcakeria Uniform Outfit James wears his Papa's Cupcakeria Uniform, which consists of a white stitched shirt and red stitches with a pink and brown collared vest, a black plain pants, a red and white striped belt with a gray round buckle, a pair of brown laced shoes with red laces and black soles. Also he wears the Cupcakeria hat; a white and pink hat with the visor color brown, a printed cupcake in the front and a cherry at top of the hat. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Sausages (right) *8 Olives (bottom) *15 minutes (1/4 of meter) *4 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Steak *Peppers *Cheese *Peppers *Guacamole *Peppers Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon Pancake *4 Butters *Bacon Pancake *4 Butters *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Bacon *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 Spicy Garlic Chicken Wings (all) *4 Cheese Cubes (all) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Marinara Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Fizzo **Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Fried Egg *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Bacon *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Cherry, Candy Jack-O-Lantern *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Chips **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Candy Corn Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Cinnamon Roll *Vanilla Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Waffle Wedge Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Fettuccine *Papa's Marinara Sauce *4 Green Peppers *2 Sausages *2 Onions *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Al-Dente Harvest Tortellini *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Crushed Croutons *2 Sausages *2 Onions *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Round Donut **Clear Glaze **Blue Moon Drizzle *Pumpkin Ring Donut **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Regular Ring Donut **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Waffle Donut **Maple Icing **Bacobites *Pumpkin Ring Donut **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Smoky Bacon Wings (left) *6 Red Peppers (right) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Provolone Cheese (all) *8 Philly Steak (all) *4 Green Peppers (left) *4 Onions (right) *Well-Done Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread with Provolone Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Philly Steak *Fajita Peppers *Olives *Fried Egg *Fries: **Curly Fries **Sour Cream **Bacobites Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Multigrain Bread with Maple Jack Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Philly Steak *Fajita Peppers *Olives *Fried Egg *Fries: **Curly Fries **Sour Cream **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner D *Tarantula Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Candy Jack-O-Lantern **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Chips **Spooky Sprinkles **2 Candy Corns Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Rhubarb Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Streusel Topping *8 Raspberries (Outer Ring) *8 Cherries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Halloween) *Traditional Crust *Shadowberry Filling *Shadowberry Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Streusel Topping *8 Raspberries (Outer Ring) *8 Cherries (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Taco with Steak *Peppers *Cheese *Peppers *Guacamole *Peppers *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Soft Taco with Scrambled Egg *Peppers *Cheese *Bacon *Guacamole *Peppers *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Tamago *Avocado *Sriracha *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Tapioca Pearls Holidays (Maple Mornings) *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Tamago **Bacon *Avocado *Sriracha *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Tapioca Pearls Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco with Steak *Peppers *Cheese *Peppers *Guacamole *Peppers *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Soft Taco with Scrambled Egg *Peppers *Cheese *Sausage Crumbles *Guacamole *Peppers *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Bacon Pancake *4 Butters *Bacon Pancake *4 Butters *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Bacon Pancake *4 Butters *Bacon Pancake *4 Butters *Pistachios *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Irish Cream Coffee with Sugar Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Rustic Romana with Provolone Cheese *4 Onions (right) *4 Green Peppers (left) *8 Philly Steak (all) *Well-Done Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Thick Crust *Rustic Romana with Provolone Cheese *4 Kuri Kinton (right) *4 Green Peppers (left) *8 Philly Steak (all) *Well-Done Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Marinara Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Diet Fizzo **Large Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Italian Sausage on a Pumpernickel Roll *Fajita Veggies *Stuffing *Gravy *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dream Cream Soda **Large Pumpkin Spice Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Sugar Crystals ** Hokey Pokey * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Potato Chips ** Cookie Dough Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Pretzel Bits ** Hokey Pokey * Butterscotch Syrup * Shaved Chocolate * Blueberry Swizzle, Waffle Cone, Blueberry Swizzle Holiday (Big Top Carnival) * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Chocolate Bacon ** Hokey Pokey * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Chocolate Bacon ** Cookie Dough Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Chocolate Bacon ** Hokey Pokey * Butterscotch Syrup * Shaved Chocolate * Chocolate Bacon * Blueberry Swizzle, Waffle Cone, Blueberry Swizzle Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Smoky Bacon Boneless Wings (Left) * 2 Medium Chicken Wings (Right) * 2 Red Peppers (Right) * Ranch Dip Holiday (Onionfest) * 4 Smoky Bacon Boneless Wings (Left) * 2 Wild Onion Chicken Wings (Right) * 2 Cocktail Onions (Right) * Ranch Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! *Pumpkin Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Clear Glaze **Blue Moon Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Pumpkin Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Maple Icing **Chocolate Chips *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Maple Icing **Butterscotch Drizzle **Bacobites *Regular Waffle Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 26 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 43 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 14 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 23 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 25 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 18 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 24 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 38 *Papa's Freezeria To Go! : Rank 17 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 6 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 30 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 19 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 19 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 35 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 55 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 9 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Bacon Mix. *In Papa's Wingeria, he is unlocked with Spicy Garlic Sauce. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Fajita Veggies. *In Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Cinnamon Rolls. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Crushed Croutons. *In Papa's Wingeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Smoky Bacon Sauce. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go! and Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Philly Steak. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Peppers. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Sriracha. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Gremmie, Doan, and Timm, winning the Pineapple Division. He earned more votes than Taylor in the semi-finals, but lost to Cooper in the Grand Finals. *2012: He earned more votes than Matt, but lost to Taylor in the Blueberry Division Finals. *2013: He earned more votes than Cletus and Tony, winning the Dr. Cherry Division. He earned more votes than Timm in the semi-finals and Matt in the Grand Finals, winning the tournament with Willow. Papa Louie/Papa Louie 2 James is a rescuable (Papa Louie/2) and playable character (Papa Louie 2) in the platformer games. In Papa Louie, he is rescued in Floor 3: Fight the Current along with Greg. In Papa Louie 2, he is the first customer rescued in Level 6. His Special Skill is Pushing and his weapon is a Plunger. Trivia *James is the only customer not to order any toppings in his burger in Papa's Burgeria, thus leaving his customer file's topping list blank. **This is also what Radley Madish ordered in the Papa Louie 2 intro. **However, in the later app versions of the game, Bacon and Fried Egg were added to his order. *His order in Papa's Wingeria is the same as Willow's order in Papa's Wingeria HD, with the exception of the dips they order. *He earns more votes than Taylor in PNC 2011, but loses to him in PNC 2012. *He and Matt are the only male customers who have managed to reach the PNC finals more than once. **He also made two customers lose to him twice in the tournament. Matt in 2012 and 2013, and Timm in 2011 and 2013. *He, Cooper, Chuck, and Clover are the only chefs to be absent in a Gameria. *His Flipdeck states that he was kidnapped by Sarge while fixing a sink in Wally's apartment in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! However, he is not rescued with Wally in the game. *He appears in the intros for the following Gamerias: **Papa's Taco Mia!/HD/To Go!: He appears waiting in line for the Taco Eating Contest and later loses to Maggie/Mitch during the contest. **Papa's Wingeria/HD: He made an appearance when Chuck/Mandi/Custom Worker rides on the bus for a trip to Starlight City. **Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD: He/Willow/Custom Worker is the central focus of the intro. **Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: He, Mary, and Skip are hired by Papa Louie to build the Scooperia. *He and Mary both became tutorial day customers thrice. *He, Willow, Cooper, Prudence, Maggie, Scarlett, Rudy, and Cecilia are the only chefs to have Style B outfits that correspond to their work outfits. Order Tickets James Pizzeria.png|James' Pizzeria order Jame no topping.png|James' Burgeria order James Taco.png|James' Taco Mia! order James Papa's Pancakeria.jpg|James' Pancakeria order James Burgeria HD.png|James' Burgeria HD order James Wingeria.png|James' Wingeria order James Hot.png|James' Hot Doggeria order James To Go.png|James' Burgeria To Go! order WJ Halloween.png|James' Cupcakeria order during Halloween James Cupcakeria.png|James' Cupcakeria regular order James FHD.png|James' Freezeria HD order James' Pastaria Order During Thanksgiving.png|James' Pastaria order during Thanksgiving James' Regular Pastaria Order.png|James' Pastaria regular order James' Freezeria To Go! order.png|James' Freezeria To Go! order James Donut.png|James' Donuteria order during Maple Mornings James Donuteria.png|James' Donuteria regular order James wingeria hd.png|James' Wingeria HD order James PTG.png|James' Pizzeria To Go! order James' Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings.png|James' Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings James' Cheeseria Order.png|James' Cheeseria regular order James Hallo Cup.png|James' Cupcakeria To Go! order during Halloween Willoe James CTG.png|James' Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2016-06-27 at 1.06.10 AM.png|James' Bakeria order during Halloween James Bakeria.png|James' Bakeria regular order jamestmhm.png|James' Taco Mia HD order during Maple Mornings jamestmh.png|James' Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria James (Holiday).png|James' Sushiria order during Maple Mornings Papa's Sushiria James (Regular).png|James' Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! James (Holiday).png|James' Taco Mia To Go! order during Maple Mornings Taco Mia To Go! James (Regular).png|James' Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD James (Holiday).png|James' Pancakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Pancakeria HD James (Regular).png|James' Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1245.JPG|James' Pizzeria HD order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri IMG 1246.JPG|James' Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD James (Holiday).png|James' Hot Doggeria HD order during Thanksgiving Hot Doggeria HD James (Regular).png|James' Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! James (Holiday).png|James' Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Screen Shot 2018-09-28 at 10.46.18 AM.png|James' Scooperia/HD order during Big Top Carnival Screen Shot 2018-10-15 at 10.53.29 AM.png|James' Scooperia/HD regular order James’ holiday order in wingeria to go!.jpeg|James' Wingeria To Go! order during Onionfest. Jame’s wingeria to go! order.jpeg|James' Wingeria To Go! regular order James’s DTG! Maple Mornings order.JPG|James' Donuteria To Go! order during Maple Mornings. James’s DTG! regular order.JPG|James' Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery JamesBCU.png Perfect James.png Tinychocofriedricemanhappy.png Jamesperfectorder.jpg|James' perfect hot dog Papa-Taco-Mia.jpg Damanged.PNG Empty.PNG Save.PNG WHERE IS HIZ TOPPINGZ.png Q.jpg Perfect James.jpg Division winners2.jpg|James won! James is pleased.PNG Screenshot 5.png James & Willow.jpg PNC13 Winners.jpg|James and Willow won Papa's Next Chef 2013! Sneak peak cupcakeria.jpg|James outside of Cupcakeria along with Prudence, Timm, Cletus, Gino, and Carlo Romano. Willow and James in Cupcakeria.PNG James Grading his Cupcake.PNG|James grading his cupcakes James Regular.jpg|James in the Customer Book Without Stars James and Cheese.png|James' cheese splash! James and burger slider.png|James being attacked by a burger slider! Cupcakeria.png James Willow Costume.JPG|James wearing Willow's outfit 85 points.jpg|85 points from me. good! James halloween.jpg|James wearing a Jack-o-lantern. No order.jpg|James angry after seeing nothing on his plate. Papa Louie - Taco Eating Contest Begins.png|1 2 3... and GO! Papa Louie - James Eating a Taco.png|"Yummy pepper taco! Wait... this doesn't have peppers!" Papa's Cupcakeria - James Inside his car.png 85WP8ZnE (96).png|Maybe Papa's Next Chef's 2013 was a Bad Idea. Papa's Cupcakeria - James and Papa Louie.png|Welcome to your new job Papa's Cupcakeria - James.png Papa's Wingeria - James and Edna on the bus.png Poor James.png Drcherry winners.jpg|James and Scooter won the Dr Cherry division Loser.png|James is not happy about that plate... James (Papa's Cupcakeria).jpg James Easter.jpg|James, a cute bunny! Spin N' Sauce - James - Fail.png|James Sad to spining the Sauces in minigames Spin N' Sauce - James - Okay.png Spin N' Sauce - James - Great!.png Spin N' Sauce - James - Hooray!.png Perfect Pasta for James.png James in Papa's Pastaria.png James without jacket.jpg|James without the shirt James on a date.jpg|James getting ready for Valentine's day Papa's Pastaria - James carrying a turkey leg.png James Perfect in Cupcakeria.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria James nearly perfect.jpg|Nearly perfect and stuck in an animation James missed by two points.jpg|Two points! TWO POINTS! James perfect close.png|The two chefs are happy with a perfect!!! Cooper 1.jpg Capture1.PNG comanda lui james.jpg|Perfect! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-33-20-314.jpg|James pushing a rock download (3).jpg|James Next To Scooter James about to rescue greg.png Papa's Cupcakeria Chefs.jpg Poor James 2.png|James ain't happy with his raw chicken wings Lolololo.png Mad James.png|James is a bit not pleased with his messy donuts james2.png|James' perfect order in Hot Doggeria Jamesperfect.png|James is happy. The cupcake cook is perfectly pleased! Capture100.PNG|James is happy with the donuts! James Taco Mia Perfect.png|James is happy with his perfect taco! James Cupcakeria Perfect.png|James is happy in Cupcakeria during his favorite holiday! Nice job, Willow! first day donuteria.png|James entering papa's Donuteria the First day James (worn like Chuck).jpg James (Papa's Cupcakeria) official.jpg Here Is Some Poo James.PNG|Hmmm... Too Much Chili?! Screenshot 2015-06-24-11-06-35.jpg|Unlocking James in Pizzeria To Go! Screenshot 2015-06-24-13-17-26.jpg|James got a prefect pizza! Screenshot 2015-06-24-13-05-09.jpg|It's official, James is a bronze star customer!!! James has Chuck's wear.jpg|James wears the same shirt, pants and shoes like Chuck PerfectoJames.png|Perfect Sandwich! Cupcakeriahdlogo.png R2.jpg James - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking James in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up look) James - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|James Style B in Papa's Bakeria (Cupcakeria-themed) Screenshot (275).png|James Perfect from Bakeria. James HD.png|HD James Cleaned-up Teaser ipad-0.jpg 1463826674235.jpg|Perfect wings for Cupcakeria Workers Final bstSnapshot 968701.jpg|Perfect Taco for James! 搜狗截图16年06月30日1509 1.png|James and Willow in papa's Bakeria (Halloween Holiday) James Perfect wings.png|Perfect wings for James angry james.PNG james and willow.PNG Screenshot_20180628-210621.png James Cupcakeria Outfit.png|Updated Version of James' Cupcakeria Outfit IMG 0065.PNG 5A869FB0-35E3-4DC7-B9C2-2E32F0328C62.png IMG_0235.PNG 53C31497-99B0-4CFB-AE38-8C41DF65EB07.png|Papa’s Scooperia HD Intro. IMG 0464.PNG Screenshot_20180719-005928.png Perfect!.PNG IMG 0858.PNG IMG_1169.PNG IMG_0740.PNG James Perfect Sundee.png Angry James.png James Nervous.png Scooperia HD-James.PNG IMG_2341.PNG James Not Pleased.png IMG_2344.PNG James Finger Point.png|James is not pleased in Scooperia. james approved.jpg|James likes his hot dogs Screenshot_2019-06-07_120714.jpg|Perfect in Donuteria To Go! Screenshot_2019-06-07_160532.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-07_160534.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-07_221939.jpg|James almost perfect with bronze Screenshot_2019-06-10_142901.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-12_215953.jpg IMG_1817.PNG IMG_2219.PNG Screen Shot 2019-08-13 at 22.48.11.png|Cupcakeria Chefs waiting in Bakeria EA97DB84-F620-45A1-BF53-EAE31F4F0C59.jpeg AF72F336-CCBA-4F3B-9D9C-84DBE49E2872.png|James has perfect donuts D52E59FD-DD41-41F6-A35E-514E45B838AA.png DEB1F015-5BA4-433C-8684-F2CD75029FC8.png Fan Art Papa Louie - James LOL.jpg_thumb.jpg|By magicmusic Papa's Taco Mia - James giving up.jpg|By Springvanillarose Papa Louie - James as a Prince.jpg|Art by Springvanillarose Johnny, Gremmie,James, Skyler, Sue and Xolo.png|Collab customers made by Almei James Chibi.jpg|James Chibi Maker James Chibi Style B.jpg|James Chibi Maker Style B Flipline Doodles.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Flipline - James.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie James and cooper by stadnyx-dapbvg8.jpg|By Stadnyx blushing.png|James blushing animation (click picture to see it)|link=http://flipanim.com/anim=VTsUAPf5 Customers by Madame-Meepers.jpg|By Madame-Meepers Merry christmas 2017 by fliplinefanianiant.png|By fliplinefanianiant Bacon bros.PNG|Bacon bros collaboration art by pplum-puddingg and Zomi-Bea UNADJUSTEDNONRAW_thumb_3.jpg|James by aronora PLP-Clogged Sink Scene.JPG|From Papa Louie Pals app. es:James no:James Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:J Characters